


He was the light in the darkness

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would the master feel if he watch Gallifrey burn? Would he regret levaing Galiifrey? Hate the doctor? Or loathe in self harted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was the light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Light spoilers for the year that never was and the end of time but not much. This is set after the end of time. Lots of slash.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Hope you like it. PLease review.  


* * *

I was watching my planet burn. All those people, all those memories. I should hate them all; hate them for what they had done to me. But with the drums also went the hatred. Now I felt over whelming grief, my family were burning on the ground below. Yes, I hated them, but they were trying to protect me, trying to get me a future on Gallifrey, to supply me with an important job, to supply me with a beautiful wife and a loving family. But my heart was never in it. Yes I was clever at school, so clever but I also got in trouble for fighting. Well he couldn’t stand up for himself. Not that I would do it now, I lied to myself. The other reason I hated my family, the reason my family hated me, was him. In the book which Rassilon and Omega wrote at the beginning of time there was a rule. That rule was “A man should love a women and a women a man. Anything else should be punished”. Loving Theta just wasn’t an option, but I did, of course I did. I hated myself for it, then and now. But with the drums gone, my next propriety was the bond. The bond pulling me to my soul mate. The bond pulling me to the doctor. But my family hated me for it. I didn’t regret it but I did miss them, my younger sister Katherine, my older brother Damien, my Mum and Dad all burning all dying because of me. I regretted it so much I had ripped my family apart and for what for, him. No, he just left me, just did what people did got married, had a family and then when things got to much flew away. Our dream was his reality, it wasn’t fair. I hated him for it. But I did regret how much I made him suffer, the year that never was played on my mind. I hurt him, but then he deserved it. No that what I would have said to myself before the silence, but now I could think clearly. I regretted doing it so much, he hurt me but I didn’t have to hurt him back. But, I could hear a voice say. Nothing, the silence was stronger. It had changed, made me merciful. Made me love. 

I remembered sitting up on this mountain, aged 7 a little boy looking at the stars and wondering, wondering everything. But I hurt the universe an overwhelming sense of guilt accompanied the grief. The daleks or the devil flew over head at the moment looked at me and flew on. They knew I had to survive; they wanted me to suffer at the hands of Davros or the Empire. Me and the doctor. I learnt that from the Matrix, the one thing I managed to rescue before the last defeat of the time lords. I saw that me and the Doctor had to survive it was density. The right amount of good and bad, the balance between fantasies and common sense, the strongest of soul mates the time lords had written. Him, he should be here he was the one to make it burn, killing all these people. But I knew that wasn’t fair, there was nothing he could do, it was either let the daleks win or commit genocide two times over. He went for the second option. I couldn’t blame him really I knew what the daleks would do if they won.  
I looked back at the fire; it was the most dreadful sight I had ever seen. How could I have enjoyed the torturing sound of screams? I was disgusted at myself. People were screaming trying to run, trying to get out. Exterminate, played on my mind. But the daleks were also screaming two genocides taking place; I couldn’t do anything. I felt like a little boy, I was helpless. There was no one to hold on to, there was nothing. This was hell. I hugged my knees and placed my head on them, whilst trying to block the screams and trying desperately to stop crying. I waited there to die, anything would be better than this, this endless hell, this endless torture. Then I heard it; the most beautiful sound in the universe, it was quieter than everything else. But it reached over the screams it was the saviour, well mine anyway. It was the light in the darkness, the angel. The one here to save me, I didn’t deserve it. But I finally aloud myself to want it, to need it and most importantly to love it. I wasn’t surprised when I felt arms around me, I leaned back, aloud myself to lean on him. I rested my head on his shoulders whilst he put his arms round my middle. We were both watching it, taking in Gallifrey for the last time, but we doing together, that made thing so much better. Gallifrey’s children the ones it had picked to find its child to find its twin and build the time lord race. Learning from the mistakes but still keep the time lord essence the same. But we also never forget this planet we both would love it forever; it knew us, better anyone. The places we went, the place where we learnt and fell in love. This was our home. But it wasn’t the future. Taking it one last look at it, the silver leaves, the Sunlight Mountains, everything. We went back to the TARDIS hand in hand. This was goodbye, but it was fine because I had him, holding me, loving me. Koschei and Theta. So right, so together.  
That night we just held each other. We needed other; we finally had come together, no buts, no nothing. We were both in love, such strong love. The bond was finally there and I finally felt it, aloud myself to feel love and love back. I fell asleep with my hand in his, my head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeats. I knew this was it, knew this was I had been waiting for all my life. I didn’t feel lonely although our planet had just died. We both knew what our duty was, what we needed to do. We would build that race, making sure it was the best race ever.

* * *

Please review and give constructive cristim it's my first story and I want to know how I've done. If you want I can countine.


End file.
